


Beloved

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High Lister and High Rimmer are harmoniously in love.  But no relationship is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

The unfairness haunts him.  He cannot dismiss the guilt which stabs at him.

Save for this, his existence is blissful.  Peaceful days filled with civilised philosophical discussions, chanting, dancing and poetry.

 

 

Their routine seldom varies.  As midnight approaches Brother Cat, Brother Kryten and Sister Holly graciously excuse themselves.   He smiles, contemplating the happy fact that they never need to be asked.  From the outset they sensed the special bond between himself and Rimmer and accepted it without question.

As the automatic lock slides home, he looks down at his hands and sees longer fingers threading through his.  Sees, rather than feels.  Rimmer's other hand traces the outline of his face and phantom lips press to his.  Despite their valiant efforts, the effect is no more powerful than that of a balmy breeze.

But their longing is too strong to be thwarted by his dearest's intangibility.

 

 

In what has become their nightly ritual, he slowly unfastens his robe, Rimmer's hands still on his.  They allow it to fall to the floor where it lands soundlessly and blends into the white rug.  Continuing their mutual pretence that Rimmer is the one undressing him, he divests himself of his undergarments and watches, breathless with anticipation, as creamy hologrammatic silk vanishes, leaving the other man as naked as himself.

In the shower he cleanses himself of the grime of the day, the elegant hands of his beloved echoing his every motion.  Until they fall away from his body as he watches ecstasy etch itself across that beautiful face.  It takes all of his self command not to follow Rimmer over the edge as he buckles and collapses onto the shower floor.

But the best is still to come.

Loving hands follow the path of his own as fluffy white towels caress him dry, then they move as one towards the lower bunk.

Gazing adoringly at the face above him, he joins their mouths together, then closes his eyes until the soft thump onto his chest tells him that Rimmer has switched to light bee mode.

He should protest at the injustice of receiving what he can never reciprocate.  But he never does.

Reason invariably deserts him as the small cylinder does its painstaking work and worships his body, wringing a climax from him which he is sure awakens their brethren, but in the moment he cares not.

As he comes back to himself, he clings to his dearest's words every time he broaches the subject.

"Thy pleasure is my own, beloved.  Surely thou wouldst not deny me?"

Of course he would not.

But to the one from whom he is derived - and therefore to him - physical affection is as natural as breathing, and equally essential.  His heart aches at the arduous exertions the hologram subjects himself to in order to experience but the faintest shadow of that which he deserves.

He kisses the bee, then cradles it between his palms.

The gentle thrum mingles with the rhythm of his heart as he slips into a sated, guilty slumber.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Kahvi's "White" which can be found on LiveJournal (link to follow). I owe to her the idea of High Rimmer making love to High Lister via his light bee. http://community.livejournal.com/reddwarfslash/49355.html


End file.
